yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:KIKIYAMA
Broken Link The link to interview is broken. It leads to somehow sexy 404 not found uboachan page. 23:07, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *Fixed it. // TenhGrey (talk) 23:23, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Isn't KIKIYAMA only one person? I always thought that Kikiyama is the artists name of one person. The website never mentions if more people are involved or not (the writer didn't even use "I" or "we" (checked the japanese text btw, not the english google translation)). But I don't think that he would write the name Kikiyama in the credits so often if more people would have been involved. The interview also stated that only one person made this game. I don't really trust the interview and doubt that it's real but as long we don't have another lead I think that we should change the "they"s, "them"s and so on to "his" and "him" Fulminis-ictus (talk) 12:32, January 5, 2014 (UTC) *Kikiyama is not necessarily male, so gendered pronouns are unsuitable. // TenhGrey (talk) 18:27, January 5, 2014 (UTC) *Right, should have thought about that. How about changing it to "Kikiyama" at least? Fulminis-ictus (talk) 18:42, January 5, 2014 (UTC) **You'd have to rephrase a lot of the article so it flows properly when you read it. I never felt it was necessary, but if you think it would improve the page, go ahead and try it out. // TenhGrey (talk) 20:37, January 5, 2014 (UTC) The Earthquake Sorry for abusing this page again but I was kinda wondering: "Fortunately, KIKIYAMA was not involved in the 2011 off-the-Pacific-coast-of-Tohoku earthquake , as KIKIYAMA was far away from the affected areas." Where is the source for that? I haven't read anywhere else that KIKIYAMA was or wasn't affected by the earthquake. Fulminis-ictus (talk) 11:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Accuracy? Putting it succinctly, pretty much 100% of this page's contact is just screaming "citation needed". Someone fix this, please. Email? What's the email? What thread? Far away? How do we know? And what about progressing past 0.10? When did that come in? *All of this information is very old. This page is almost exactly how it was when I joined this wiki back in 2011, so I'm afraid I can't say where any of it came from. It seems that most of this information is the result of a few brief encounters on IRC from back when there were still people who knew him around, but nothing solid or retrievable. I'd like to add more to the page and provide references, as you said, but there's just no verifiable information about Kikiyama anywhere. It's all just rumours and conjecture. It's unfortunate, but this is all we have, and I can't even assure you that any of this information is correct. He was never really interested in being personally involved with the fandom, talking about himself, answering questions, that kind of thing. If ever there was a way to contact him, he's probably moved on by now anyway. It's just been too long. I guess he's going to remain an enigma forever. // TenhGrey (talk) 12:39, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Email There was something on this page about KIKIYAMA's Email, but it isn't actually provided. I can't find it anywhere, either. I'm beggining to question the legitimacy of this entire page.Cperry19 (talk) 21:39, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Peculiar Q&A Image Peculiar Q&A Image I found this pretty picture a pretty long time ago but I thought that since I've become a member of this wiki, I'd might as well share it. If your wondering about the source for this picture, it would happen to be "sin6.web.fc2.com/ccomic/yqa.html". The links at the bottom of said website lead to KIKIYAMA's website (KikiyamaHP), a defunct Vector download link and a defunct Famitsu download link. The reason I wanted to bring this up was because it could very well be an offically made picture and I wanted to view everyone else's verdict. MarvelousMorphoplasm (talk) 01:18, January 20, 2016 (UTC) It's simply a Q&A by the looks of it. YN:DD banner Would it be out of place to mention the fact that banner was also changed around two years ago? Here's an archived copy of when it happened. EDIT: Go for it, Anon. GreenToxic (talk) 02:04, February 13, 2018 (UTC) KIKIYAMA's music from players.music-eclub.com Since some of KIKIYAMA's old music has been found, I think it would be a good idea to add a section for it to this page (even if it's just copy-pasted from TCRF). If not here, maybe the soundtrack page instead? Dasutein (talk) 02:49, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Let's put the info on this page, and maybe we could put the full length version of the KALIMBA event's song on the Soundtrack? GreenToxic (talk) 21:21, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Sounds good! Dasutein (talk) 03:42, January 4, 2020 (UTC)